If I Run to You
by Yoko Kiara14
Summary: "Why don't we just ransom the princess and force Koenma to clear all of our names?" Hiei asked, jokingly. Kurama took it differently. "Alright." Hiei blinked, "What?" "Do it. You run it. Use anything you need." "Do what exactly?" "Kidnap the princess."


**Hey, guys! It's me again! Altho, this is my first HxB...wish me luck! if you don't like the pairing, you can get over it! XP **

**some chars Will be OOC...but not too bad...**

**ENJOY!**

**Oh! Hiei's taller! lol and I only own Kiara and Sage...that is all...  
**

I

The day was the 17th of January. The princess's birthday. The day she would be thrown a glorious party with dancing, friends, and fun. The day inscribed on invitations so elegant, only one person in the three worlds could've made them.

_The front door was slammed opened._

The day the princess of Spirit World would be taken hostage.

_"I'm sick of walking into Chu's in my human form and getting attacked! We can't go anywhere anymore thanks to Koenma!" yelled Kiara._

Hundred's of people bustled about trying to get to the princess, just to wish her a happy birthday.

_"Get over it, Mutt. At least you have a human form to change into," said Kuronue._

Botan was curtsying and thanking everyone she came across because everyone was wishing her a happy birthday. She barely had time to think. But she had to admit, she loved her life.

_As the two began to argue, Hiei and Kurama were sitting in the living room. Yoko sighed, and with his elbows on his knees, he laid his head in his hands. _

Tired, she sat at a lone table in the back of the ballroom. Although she loved who she was, she felt the only reason people came to her party was because she was the 'Princess'.

_"There's got to be some way of clearing our names," Yoko mused, "I'm sick of people getting hurt."_

She knew most girls wanted to be a princess, just so they can get all the attention in the world and have everyone love them.

_"Why don't we just ransom the princess and force Koenma to clear our names," Hiei said, jokingly from his laying position on the couch._

But being a princess was not all it was cracked up to be.

_Yoko raised his head as he heard this idea. "Alright," he said._

You have to be right on time for every single World Meeting.

_Hiei blinked, not sure if he understood his friend. "What?"_

You're told what to wear and how to act in public.

_Yoko stood, looking at his friend. "Do it," he said, "You run it. Use anything and anyone you need."_

You're surrounded by guards at all hours of the day.

_Hiei leaned up on his elbows to look at the fox like he had lost his mind. "Do what exactly?" Hiei asked._

And the worst part of being "Princess": You never have time to be yourself.

_The King of Thieves gave his trademark smirk, "Kidnap the princess."_

II**_  
_**

"You seem so enthusiastic about your party, Your Highness," came a voice beside her. Botan turned to see a girl in a white dress with her blonde hair curled and pulled into a side pony tail behind her ear.

"Oh! I was just thinking about some things. I wasn't ignoring you was I?" Botan asked, afraid she'd been rude. The girl just shook her head.

"No, I just sat down. You looked like you needed to let loose," she said, "I'm Kiara."

"You can call me Botan. You don't have to call me 'Your Highness'," Botan said, smiling.

"You sure?" Kiara asked. Botan just nodded. "Well, Botan, you want to dance?" Kiara asked standing and offering her hand. Botan had a look of confusion on her face.

"No, I'm not hitting on you. I've got my own dude. I'm asking you as a friend," Kiara said, laughing slightly.

"Sure," Botan laughed, taking her hand. Kiara dragged Botan on the dance floor and waved to someone on the other side of the room. Botan turned to see who she was waving to: the person in charge of the music. He gave her a thumbs up and the music switched from slow classical music to a fast, up-beat pop song. Kiara watched as Botan turned to look at her. Kiara saw bewilderment, fright, and excitement written all over her face. Kiara laughed.

"You need to get out more," Kiara said, starting to dance and sing along with the song.

Botan recognized it as Kesha's 'We R Who We R'. She may be 'Princess', but she wasn't a complete shut in. She was just worried her brother would find her in the midst. He was the one who set all this up. Koenma was not one for wild parties.

But she might as well have fun while it lasts, right?

She started to dance with and along side Kiara as they both went crazy, whether anyone joined them or not. But they did. People started yelling and dancing just like they were in a club, or so Botan imagined. As the song changed, she realized it was something she hadn't heard in years.

NSYNC's 'Dirty Pop'.

Botan laughed. She thought they had died in the music world. She turned to Kiara who just smiled, shrugged and continued dancing with a guy a few inches taller than her. He had black hair that was pulled into a low pony tail and green eyes that Botan couldn't decipher what shade to call them. NSYNC faded away only to be replaced by Backstreet Boys. Botan laughed again and Kiara laughed with her.

"You gotta love the old stuff!" Kiara said. Botan nodded.

"Oh my god, we're back again!" both of them sang.

Kiara spun and saw Koenma heading their way. Panicking slightly, she nudged Botan and pointed.

"I don't think he's too happy with the party," Kiara said. Botan's eyes widened.

"I vote we run," Kiara said, raising her hand.

"I second that," Botan said, nodding.

Turning, the two of them and the guy Kiara was dancing with ran through the crowd. Botan was going to her hiding spot behind the stage but Kiara grabbed her and directed them to the gardens.

Because of the temperature outside, and the time, there weren't any people in the gardens. Kiara drug Botan through the maze making sure to run just slow enough that Koenma could see them. She stopped them in the middle and pulled a katana out of the wall of shrubbery. Kiara unsheathed it and swung, causing a portal to appear.

"Go with Sage, okay?" Kiara said. Botan looked confused until he gently grabbed her arm.

"That would be me," he said, smiling as he pushed her through. Turning he nodded at Kiara who nodded and grinned, turning into her demon form.

Koenma stopped seeing the Queen of Chaos standing in front of a portal holding her sheathed katana. Her wolf tail swished behind her and her black ears twitched as she grinned, showing her fangs.

"See ya, Binky Butt!" Kiara said, giving him a two-fingered salute and disappearing through the portal.

III

"Did I tell you to stop and say 'hi'?-!" Hiei asked.

Botan had been shown to a room and informed of the situation, but Kiara had to report to the head of the operation.

"Well, he knows what I look like in my human form already!" Kiara said, "And who says I have to listen to you anyway?"

"I did," said Yoko as he walked into the living room, "Hiei's in charge of this operation, it was his idea. Therefore, you have to listen to him, sis."

"Since when do I even listen to you?" asked Kiara, looking at her brother. He sent her a half glare and she sighed. "I'm going to go get her some clothes since she's gonna be staying with us for a while. And although my pajamas are comfortable, I highly doubt she wants to wear them for," she paused, "however long she's gonna be here."

"I don't see how you put up with her, Kurama," Hiei said, looking at his friend. The fox shrugged.

"You dated her," he said, walking away.

"And you saw how well that went," Hiei said.

"No, Hiei, I heard how bad that went," Yoko yelled back at him.

IV

"Come on, Princess, open up," Kiara said, knocking on the door.

Botan sat on the bed, hugging her knees. She couldn't believe this had happened. Koenma had made dozens of precautions to prevent this sort of thing, so how could it happen? Just who are these people? What did they want with her? She had been told of what normally happens when a princess is kidnapped. All of those stories had given her nightmares as a child.

"Botan," Kiara said for the fifth time, "Come on, I need to get your sizes for clothes and I really don't think you want to shout your bra size in a house full of guys. Shut up, Jin, ya pervert!"

Botan didn't respond to her. All she wanted was to go home.

"Look, Princess, we're not gonna hurt you. Yes, these guys are a buncha pervs and jerks when they wanna be, but they're good guys. What the heck am I saying? That didn't make any sense!" Kiara said, her voice getting softer for a moment. She sighed.

"You know, anyone in this house will be horribly tempted to pick this lock just to see what's behind the door."

Botan looked to the door. She had locked it just as a last resort. An instinct.

"I promise you, if you unlock the door, you're less likely to have some random dude walk in on you. Of course if that does happen, all you have to do is scream and twenty guys will be here in a second, ready to beat the crap out of him. And here I go rambling again, come on! I wanna go shopping before it gets completely pitch black outside!" Kiara said, still trying to get Botan to open the door.

It wasn't working. Botan thought she had been nice because she wanted to be nice, not because she was trying to kidnap her. It was going to take more than new clothes and 'assurance' that no one would harm her. There was no way in hell she would give them what they wanted. Whatever it may be.

Kiara sighed again, "Fine, I'll talk to you tomorrow morning. Night, Botan."

Botan heard her footsteps as she walked away. Unable to sleep, she got up and walked around the room for hours. The entire house was quiet. Botan went back to the bed and sat down, she looked at the door. Sighing, she went and unlocked the door. She remembered hearing the comfort in Kiara's voice. She had sounded sincere and had acted completely normal at the party, but Botan still remembered all the horror stories. She shook her head and locked the door again, this time, moving the dresser in front of the door.

Slightly panting, she went to the window and opened it. They had given her a room on the second floor next to a tree, so she climbed, clumsily, out the window and down the tree. The last time she climbed a tree was ten years ago, so her shirt and pants were torn, she was scraped up and bleeding a little when she finally hit the ground.

Breathing heavily, she looked around her only to see the absolute blackness of what she assumed to be a Demon World night. But she didn't care, she was free.

She mustered up what courage she could and took off running. She had no clue where she could go, but nothing mattered. The only thing she was worrying about, was getting away from this place.

Botan ran through trees and bushes, getting more scrapes. She didn't get very far before she ran into something. She couldn't figure it out, but whatever it was, it wasn't letting her fall. Holding her head, she realized what was keeping her standing were a pair of arms.

Looking up, all she could make out in the darkness was a pair of blood red eyes.

"Where do you think you're going, Princess?"

V

**I think I just got chills...XD I'm having so much fun with this, you don't even know...XP **

**The title is from: Run To You by Third Day (XD)  
**

**I was thinking about titles and i found this song and it was a tie between this and Right Kind of Wrong by Leanne Rhymes...lol  
**

**Um...yeah, review please! Much Love! **

**Here ya go, Crystal!  
**


End file.
